The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts
by 1a642
Summary: Trying our best! No hate reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts  
><strong>**Chapter: 1** Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the plot and Stopped At Love so check that out on . This is a shared account

Cat: JADE! Give me your tuna

(Lunch at Hollywood arts)

Jade: why should I?

Cat: Because I just got this new thing from Sky Store and I can make your tuna in a tuna beverage!

Jade: nah rather not  
>Cat: Poo<p>

Jade: live with it

Beck: Hey :D

Tori: You seem happy today

Beck: Yup

Tori: Why :)

Beck: Because I got an acting audition

All: (murmuring that's cool)

Cat: For what?

Beck: A brand new show

Jade: what roll? Is there a girl involved?

Rex: Women seem jealous

Jade: AM NOT (rips head off)

Robbie: REX! You WITCH!

Jade: Why thank you

Beck: I play a nerd and then gets in the football team and-

(Trina walks in)

Trina: BECK! GET ME IN THE SHOW!

Beck: I can't

Trina: I hate you (walks away)

Cat: I heard that there is a girl playing as Becks girlfriend in the show he got in! :D

Cat: oops (covers mouth)

jade: (stomps away and drives to Beck's set at show)

Tori: What's it called?

Beck: I'm fine thanks for asking

Cat: Are you okay? (twirls hair)

Beck: It's called "Stopped At Love"

Tori: Where's Andre?

Beck: Absent

Tori: Ah

Beck: Anyways I have to go to set

(producer and Jade)

Producer: (walking with coffee) Aw man! I'm outta coffee (sees Jade) Refill this, would ya?

JADE: Why should I?

Producer: I'll give you 100 bucks

Jade: Not Good Enough

Producer: Do you work here?

Jade: No

Producer: Do you want to? I mean you got that whole it factor! You could star our new TV show called "Stopped at Love". As the girlfriend part

Jade: Sure I guess

Producer: What's your name? I'm Bobby, the producer/director

Jade: I'm Jade, Jade West.

Bobby: Well Jade, welcome to the show :)

Jade: Thanks

Bobby: Now refill this for me (hands coffee to her stomach and walks away not feeling guilty)

Jade: Fine (Jade accidentally bumps into Beck and spills the coffee on his shirt

Jade: Watch it... (Sees its Beck)... oh sorry Beck

Beck: JADE?

HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Jade: I had a gps

Beck: What do you want?

Jade: Who said I couldn't visit my boyfriend

Beck: Well we are supposed to start and since you don't have a role-

Jade: Who said that?

Beck: You got a role? But you didn't audition!

Jade: Who said I needed to?

Beck: How did you get a role?

Jade: Ask the producer

Beck: Mr. Backline

Bobby: Uh yes?

Beck: Do you know this girl?

Jade: Bobby!

Bobby: Jade!

Beck: Can I call you Bobby?

Bobby: No.

Jade: Someone stole your coffee Bobby.

Bobby: (looks at Beck) YOU ARE FIRED!

Beck: What?

Jade: WHAT?

Bobby: Thanks for the idea Jade

Beck: Yea, thanks. (Walks away)

jade: I never said that; that blond girl stole it don't fire him.

Bobby: I'll put a beverage on it

Jade: That's not an expression

Bobby: Once you're famous you can make up words anytime, anywhere

Jade: But I also want my boyfriend famous

Bobby: You know what? I'll sleep on it (walks away)

Jade: SO NOW YOU USE A REAL EXPRESSION?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts**

**Chapter: 2 **Disclaimer: We do not own any characters etc. But this IS a shared account.

(After school at Hollywood arts)

Cat: Andre please write a song with me!

Andre: Sorry little red can't do

Cat: Why?

Andre: I'm really busy.

Cat: (About to cry)

Andre: Okay, okay

Cat: Yay! (Walks the other direction)

Jade West: (3:22 PM)

Andre: Heyy! Where are you going?

Cat: Home (twirls hair)

Andre: What about me?

Cat: Oh yea! (Laughs) sorry about that

Cat and André: (walk home together)

(time skip)

(Beck sees Jade and doesn't say a word to her, but Jade spots him and talks to him)

Jade: (gets off phone with Bobby and got Becks job back) You got your job back...

Beck: What about my girlfriend? do I have her back?

Jade: Yes and no

Beck: What...?

Jade: I have no job cuz the blonde stole his coffee

Beck: Then I'm going to quit

Jade: No don't

Beck: He likes you more than me, I think before I left I heard him weeping

Jade: Why?

Beck: I don't know

Beck: Hey did you hear about Tori's new boyfriend; Bradley Oliver. A.K.A. my cousin.

Jade: Sooo...If I marry you and she marries him...we'd technically be cousins?

Beck: Sort of

Jade: Hey I'll catch you later (evil face)

(Next day Tori and Trina are in the kitchen when the doorbell rings)

Trina: You get it (walks upstairs)

Tori: (opens door) What? (Tori said that in a cranky voice because she OBVIOUSLY hates Jade. Well they're friendamies)

Jade: Hey Tori (smirk) I heard your dating Bradley.

Tori: Yea and?

Jade: (walks in)

Tori: and now you're in my house

Jade: You guys really make a good couple...

Tori: Aw man! Don't make him disappear

Jade: I won't make him disappear...I'll make someone else disappear...

Tori: (terrified)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts**

**Chapter: 3 Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters etc. But this IS a shared account. 

(At Tori's house)

Tori: And then she said she is going to make me disappear  
>Andre: She's probably messing with ya.<br>Tori: Yea, you're probably right.  
>Trina: (walks in) WHY IS GRIZZLY GLUE STILL IN THE KITCHEN?<br>Tori: Cat said she's coming over to take it  
>Trina: Okay (walks upstairs)<br>Andre: Is Bradley also coming over?  
>Tori: Yea at around 6<br>(_ring! Ring!_)  
>Tori: (goes to open the door) Hey Cat<br>Cat: hey Tori! Where's the glue?  
>Tori: On the island<br>Cat: Kk! (runs to the kitchen) I read online that this is a good moisturizer for your lips!  
>Andre: Cat! Don't do that!<br>Cat: (lips are glued together)  
>Tori: Oh man!<br>(_Ring! Ring!_)  
>Tori: (opens door) Beck?<br>Beck: Tori my RV broke down, can I chill here 'til it's fixed?  
>Tori: Uh sure I guess<br>Beck: Thanks (Gets a text) TURN ON THE TV! NOW!  
>Tori: (Turn on the TV) what channel?<br>Beck: 50001  
>Tori: (puts on channel) Oh my god! That's Alyssa Von!<br>Andre: Why are we watching "Celebrities in the Mermaid Shell"?  
>Beck: Alyssa is in a commercial!<br>Andre: Does Jade know you're watching this?  
>Beck: no (commercial comes on) everyone shut up!<br>Cat: (runs up to see)  
>(after commercial)<br>Jade: (breaks in)  
>Tori: You don't have the key to my house, how did you get in?  
>Beck: She has a foot<br>(It's 6 and Tori forgot about the date)  
>Beck and Jade: (fighting about Alyssa Von)<br>(_ring! Ring!_)  
>Tori: (opens the door) Bradley?<br>Jade: (evil smile)  
>Bradley: hey so you said to come by at 6 right?<br>Tori: (looks at time) oh yeah  
>Bradley: Did you forget?<br>Tori: Well I kind of did. I mean everyone got in my house and I lost track of time  
>Bradley: Oh don't worry about it (see's Cat) Why is her lips glued together?<br>Andre: Grizzly Glue  
>Bradley: Oh<br>(after a moment of silence)

Tori: Bradley lets go outside  
>Bradley and Tori: (go outside and have date on a picnic)<br>(After Date)  
>Jade: Hey Tori, did I ruin your date?<br>Tori: Nope (tori smiled)  
>Jade: So the guy didn't dump you?<br>Tori: That's right your evil plan has failed  
>jade: (more angry than usual <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts**

**By 1a642**

A/N: Hey my awesome viewers! We're back with another chapter! I know really quickly! So, we just wanted to say you guys are awesome! And you get cookies! No, I'm just kidding you don't get cookies. But you can if you have some Oh yea and this is N. We're starting something new since this is a shared account, the other is B. She's typing up my new series "Zack & Cody's Sister" So check that out and she has the disclaimer for it. Not me.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Victorious but keep in mind this IS a shared account.

**Chapter 4: A Blast From The Past**

(At Jade's house; she's alone)  
>Jade's thoughts: (Vega says I <strong>DIDN'T <strong>ruin her date with "oh so fine" Bradley. We'll see how fast I can change that. I have to get back at that chick! I mean she got sailboat Suzie and of course I didn't! So I can't make her disappear but I can make her injured. I mean **SHE **kisses Beck on her first day; **SHE **gets all the leads at school! But all of that will end as soon as I get my hands on a bus!)

(At Beck's RV)  
>Beck: (Video Chatting with Tori)<br>Jade: (breaks in)  
>Beck: Hey<br>Jade: NOT IN THE MOOD!  
>Tori: Hi Jade!<br>Jade: WHY IS YOU VIDEO CHATTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?  
>Beck: We're doing homework together<br>jade: Goodbye Tori (shuts off Beck's laptop)  
>Beck: What's up?<br>Jade: I'm tired of Tori  
>Beck: Okay so what's new?<br>Jade: Why does she have to date your cousin?  
>Beck: hey take one minute and think; if she didn't date my cousin, she might of ended up dating me<br>Jade: So your saying I'm not your girlfriend anymore?  
>Beck: Listen jade I di-<br>Jade: You know what, that's fine! Just how I was "fine" about you "hanging out" with Alyssa Von.  
>Beck: So what are you saying?<br>Jade: I'll think about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures Of Hollywood Arts**

**By 1a642 (original)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Victorious Chapter 5: Strike Three, You're Out**

Tori's POV

Jade is scaring the pee out of me! She does all kind of pranks; like this one time I opened my locker and _SPLAT! _Yogurt is ALL over me! I'm scared! I think I should leave Hollywood Arts for good. I mean, this school isn't meant for me at all! Sure I was great at the big showcase but still, I can't live like this! With Jade and oh my gosh it's like the first day ALL OVER AGAIN! I swear, it's like she's doing all of this on purpose! Wait a minute, first day of school; she's trying to get rid of me! Ugh! I should have seen this coming! I mean she doesn't want me to date Bradley and this is all part of her scheme! Well if she wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty back.

Jade's POV

Vega better watch out, life won't be easy for her in the future. Not to mention her "boyfriend" she always wanted. Ugh! Something ruined my plan, or should I say someone. Rex found out which I think is stupid because what Robbie can't obviously learn is that Rex IS and always WILL be a puppet! That's right! Well anyways, he was totally hitting on me. I'm so angry that Rex didn't LITERALLY hit me, because to be honest that would be a WHOLE lot better!

Rex's POV

Jade is all mad about how she can't destroy Tori's life. But I know, deep down, she wants to text the Rex. I used my classic moves on her but she is just a woman with anger.  
>"Something you want to talk about cupcake?" She didn't catch it, this was totally us clicking. You want to know what she did. She shoved me in a baby carriage and asked, "What do you think?" Luckily she smiled, or was that an evil smile?<p>

Beck's POV

I don't know what Jade and Tori are fighting about. I mean maybe it IS Jade who started it, but then again she IS my girlfriend. I'm really lost about Tori, I mean sometimes I want Tori and sometimes I want Jade; or should I just stay single forever? It's really hard to choose between your girlfriend and your best friend that's a girl and that's smoking hot! WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? UGH! SEE HOW I GET LOST? I'm just so happy Andre texted me if he would come over, of course I said yes. But this won't be our usual "boys night" he is going to help me out about this whole thing.  
>"Okay, this is easy," Andre began to say but I had to cut him off.<br>"It is? No it's not, wait you came here to help me so- see why I need you?"  
>"Just relax; this is like writing a song. First tell me what you like about Jade." Andre asked me while taking out a notepad and was ready to write answers.<br>"Well I mean, there's a lot of things; she's not afraid to express herself, she's beautiful, unique, and I know she can tend to be mean but deep down I really love her," I know I sounded cheesy but that's what I like about Jade. That's why I dated her. Andre began asking a few more questions but this one is my favorite, "How did you feel on your first date with Jade? And Present?" I looked at a corner at my thought (memory) of our first date, I smiled. So I finally replied saying, "I felt the way I feel about Tori. But then that all started to fade away and now all I can't stop thinking about is Tori but I'm in love with Jade-," I stopped myself there and said, "I'm in love with both of them,"

**A/N: ****Like the story? Andre's mysterious questions will pop in on chapter 6. So stay tuned! Maybe at Chapter 6 Beck will realize he just wants to be single. Or will he choose one of the girls?**


End file.
